See Who I am
by Freeze-Branded-Heart
Summary: Sequel to Falling Awake - Please read first. Isabelle is back for the winter holidays. With her father dead and her mother arrested, what kind of trouble could she possibly get into this time?
1. Christmas Time Again

**Hey all! I'm Back!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm getting into the swing of things for Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Christmas. It was the best time of year. Lights and decorations lit up the new homes and stores. Everyone was out doing their last minute shopping before Christmas actually came. I watched as people trudged along on the sidewalk carrying bags and packages. I was already excited, the holidays were coming up. Just one more week left of school.<p>

That meant no homework, or classes, annoying freshmen who think they run the school, girls who cry because they don't have a date for the upcoming dance, for two whole weeks!

I was currently sitting in the front seat of my brand new truck, which I had received when police my old ranger totaled in a car repo lot. Of course I was upset I found out that Catherine had smashed the bejesus out of my truck, but it was long forgotten when I was presented with a new 2012 Chevrolet, complete with full back seats.

I turned the truck onto the familiar dirt road. I was back in Staten Island, helping Meg to decorate the barn for the holidays. The back seats were full of garland, lights, glass ornaments, and other decorations, and who could forget Christmas music?

The sky was starting to get dark. I looked over at the glowing green numbers on the digital clock. It was 5:46.

My senior year at high school was going surprisingly well. I had a few spares, technology and tourism, biology, math English, some drama. I was as happy as a clam. Who wouldn't be? I barely had anything to do. Not to mention, I was enjoying not having as much homework.

Up the road, I could see lights coming from the large barn that accommodated Meg's property. I could easily make out the figures of horses standing out in the fresh snow that blanketed the ground.

I pulled the truck into her long driveway and parked in the small lot beside the barn. As soon as I opened the door and got out, I was attack hugged by Meg who stealthily snuck up on me, wrestling a Santa hat on my head. "Merry Christmas, Belle!" She cried. Meg herself was decorated from head to toe in an elf costume. "Going all out this year, I see?" I smiled, opening one of the back doors and pulling out a box of garland and tinsel.

"Well, why not?" She laughed, taking the box from me as I grabbed another and we headed inside the barn. "Do you have any lessons tonight?" I asked. "A couple actually. Most people have gone away for the holidays, but a few are coming." Meg nodded as we went back to the truck to grab the last of the boxes.

Just as we were bringing the boxes in, a minivan pulled into the driveway, parking beside me. Out of the van came a mother in her thirties and small girl, who liked she could be six or seven. "Merry Christmas!" The girl said, bouncing along beside us with a box full of candy canes. "Merry Christmas." I said, as Meg and the little girl's mother stopped to talk.

"What's in the box?" She asked. "Decorations. I'm gonna help Meg decorate the barn." Inside the barn, I set the box down next to the others and the girl stopped to look at what all was in it. When she was done, she looked up at me, prying the lid off her box. "Want a candy cane?" She held the box to me. "Sure, thanks." I smiled, delving into the box and pulling one out. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Rachelle." She said happily. "What's yours?"

"Isabelle." I replied. "You own Ike, don't you?" Rachelle asked. "Yep." I smiled, reaching into a box. "I like him he's funny." Rachelle giggled to herself.

Digging around the box I was looking at, I pulled a long string of garland out of it. In a smaller box, I grabbed a couple of thumb tacks, and pinned the garland on top of the message board. "Who are you riding tonight?" I asked Rachelle. The little girl stopped and thought for a second. "Boots." She smiled as she remembered.

"Do you wanna help me go get him?" Rachelle's face lit up and she ran to the tack room to get his halter and lead rope. I followed her in and went to my locker where I kept all of my stuff, and I got Ike's halter and lead. "Are you going to ride too?" Rachelle asked, waiting for me by the door. "Maybe, but I should bring Ike in and feed him. I haven't seen him for a while anyway." I told her.

Outside, Rachelle and I trudged through the snow, going all the way to the end of the paddocks where Ike's paddock was. I whistled as I got close, and the outline of the palomino gelding's head shot up into the air. "Hey buddy!" I called to him, and Ike trotted up to the gate to see us. "Wanna come in?" I asked, opening the gate and slipping his halter on his head, then lead him to where Boots was. I helped Rachelle put his halter on, and let her lead him back to the barn as Ike and I lead the way.


	2. Caution: Ice

**The irony of this chapter is unbelievable -_-**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Meg had me decorating every inch of the barn until it was 12:30 and I had no strength left in me to hang another sparkly, glass ball. "Are you coming out next weekend?" She asked as I tiredly dragged myself to the truck. "I'll have to see. It depends if I have something going on." Meg nodded. I could feel a yawn coming on and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.<p>

"Alright, well goodnight dear." Meg said, waving as she disappeared inside the barn again. Absentmindedly, I waved to the closed door and crawled into the driver's seat. I wasn't sure if I could drive myself home, but I shoved the key in the ignition anyway. The back roads of Staten Island were quiet, although, it was the middle of the night … er, morning?

I was just turning back onto the highway, when a green light behind the steering wheel came on. Slowly, I eased on the brakes so I could read the digital message. "Caution: Roads may be icy." It was just coming on now? Shrugging, I averted my gaze to the rear view mirror where the temperature was displayed. Negative sixteen degrees Celsius.

Brushing off the message, I put my foot down on the gas again and headed home. I was about to make the exit change for Manhattan when I saw the flashing lights of police cars and another car in the ditch, so instead, I turned around and took the back roads.

I wasn't even halfway home when I started to run into icy patches on the road. The truck was big enough that I was having trouble keeping it on the road. The only thing I could think was that it could be me the police could be fishing out of the ditch. And that didn't exactly appeal to me at the moment.

So, I continued to slip and slide along the road. When I was confident the ice wasn't as thick as I pulled onto a road that appeared to be used often, I softened my grip on the wheel and relaxed. But of course, when I was least suspecting it, I ran right over a slippery patch.

Instantly losing control of the wheel, the truck spun around in a full circle. In the driver's seat, I sat with a death grip on the wheel, screaming bloody murder as I was sure I, and the truck, was going to end up in a snow bank. I could see it now, ending up front bumper first in a mound of snow, getting stuck. Then, when I call for help, my phone battery dies and I have to spend the night in the truck and quite possibly freeze to death.

The thought ended and I sat in the seat and screamed more, immediately grasping the wheel and yanking it in the opposite direction. No way was I going to freeze to death in a mound snow! Tires screeched beneath the truck as rubber scraped against ice and cement. When the truck stopped spinning, it was in the middle of the road facing the way I had come from.

Now this was just perfect.

I pulled the truck up into someone's driveway and turned around so I was headed for home again.

It was a quarter after one when I finally arrived at the apartment complex, parked the truck and dragged my tired butt into the elevator. Arriving at the door, I shuffled around in my pockets for my key. After I successfully gotten the door open, I tiptoed across the kitchen floor, trying to be as quiet as I could be. I was halfway across the room when all the lights turned on.

Freezing in mid step, I looked up to find Mac standing next to the light switch and I winced at the look on his face. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked. I looked around him at the clock. "1:27?"

"In the morning." Mac finished, his arms crossed over his chest. The sight made me cringe even more, and the look on his face made me want to blend into the floor. "It's not my fault! It's Meg's!" I defended weakly. Hey, it was 1:30! "You still could have called." He said. "I could have," I started, suddenly realizing I could have called. "But…um…my phone was dead."

"And Meg's home phone wasn't working?" Mac asked skeptically. "Right!" I said pointing at him wide eyed, nodding. I tried to move around him, but he stopped me. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't get off that easily."

Mac unfolded his arms and held out his to me, palm open. "Phone, now." He said. Oh, I was screwed now. "Uh, yeah. Just hold on a second." I said, taking the phone out of my pocket. Behind my back, I slid off the cover and pulled the battery out, put the cover back on, stuffed the battery in my pocket, then placed the empty phone in macs hand.

I watched as he tried to turn it on, pressing and holding down the end call button. His brow furrowed and he handed the phone back. "I guess you're right." Mac sighed.

"Told you." I smiled innocently and shoved the phone back into my pocket with the battery. I decided now wouldn't exactly be a good idea to tell him that I almost ended up in the ditch, so I tried to side step past him again, but just like the last time, Mac blocked my way. "Do not," He started, holding up a finger in front of my face. "let it happen again."

"Okay, goodnight." I said quickly, sauntering past him to my room. Once I was behind the cover of my door, I let out a sigh, grabbing the phone and battery, reassembling them.


	3. For The First Time

**I would just like to say, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update!**

**I just got caught up on the holidays and after that , juts unmotivated. But I was today! So here it is!**

* * *

><p>Sleep. It felt so good to sleep in … Sleep in? Bolting upright in my bed, I whipped my head to the side to look at the alarm clock. The glowing red numbers said 8:43 o'clock. "Oh shit!" Jumping off the bed, I ran to my closet, throwing things out the doors and quickly replacing my pajamas with clean clothes.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I reprimanded myself as I shoved a piece of gum in mouth and grabbed some boots. Carrying my foot wear down the hall and to the kitchen, I grabbed my keys off the counter, picking up an elastic band on the way. At the door, I pulled my boots onto my feet, and exited the apartment, locking the door behind me.

While I half walked, half ran, down the hall to the elevator, I braided my hair and let it sit over my shoulder. About halfway to the elevator, I realized that I forgot my backpack and books. Growling to myself, I backpedaled down the hall, unlocked the door, ran to my room and grabbed my bag.

* * *

><p>"Late again, Miss Carter." Mr. Foster snapped as I snuck into second period Biology. I stood at the door, with my mouth hanging slightly open. How could he have seen me? He had his back turned, writing on the board, the whole time! Snickers echoed through the room, as I slinked to my desk, late again, for the third time this month.<p>

I sat down at my regular desk, beside Sophie, and pulled my text book and note paper out of my bag. "What's wrong with you?" Sophie whispered, leaning across the space between our desks. "I was at the barn late." I replied. "Again?" I nodded and started writing down what was written on the board. "You look like the walking dead." Sophie said, turning back to her paper too. "I _feel_ like the walking dead." Sophie snorted as she continued to write. "Well, there's only two more days of school." She said. I sighed; those two days couldn't be over faster.

When the bell rang, everyone backed their bags and grabbed their stuff, rushing out the door for their next class. I tiredly stuffed my books and paper into my bag, yawning as I did. Sophie was standing by the door, waiting for me to catch up, but as I was about to leave, a voice stopped me. "Isabelle, may I talk to you?" Mr. Foster asked, putting down a pile of papers on his desk.

Sophie gave me an empathetic look before she turned to leave. "See you at lunch." She waved. When the room was empty except for Mr. Foster and I, he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Mr. Foster asked; his voice more sympathetic than when he called me out at the beginning of class. I sighed, letting my shoulders sag.

"I don't know," I said. "I've been working late."

"Is that all?" Mr. Foster looked at me skeptically. I nodded, deciding to leave out the part about the reoccurring nightmares. I hadn't told anyone about them. Not Sophie, not even Mac. No one knows that I wake up in the night, terrified with a ringing pain in my abdomen and graze marks on my arm, where I had been shot by own mother just months ago. The wound left scars. Not just physical ones, but a reminder of the day. I don't wear T shirts anymore, so I can hide the mark.

"Alright." Mr. Foster nodded. "You don't have to tell me." He said. I nodded silently and turned to leave. "But make me a promise," His voice stopped me. I stopped walked and turned back to look at him and nodded again. "Tell _someone_." Mr. Foster said. "Okay." I said quietly, giving a ghost of a smile. "Okay." He nodded and turned back to his desk.

Quickly, I walked down the hall to my locker and exchanged my biology books for English, then scurried to class before the bell rang, making me late again. "There you are!" Katie exclaimed as I took my seat behind her in English class. "Here I am." I said, dropping my books on top of my desk.

"I missed you in outdoor Ed." Katie said, turning around in her seat. "Sorry," I said, rummaging around in my bag for my pencil case. "I slept in again."

"Again?" Katie mumbled. "I know you don't like it when we ask, but are sure you're alright?"

Successfully freeing my pencil case from the depths of my bag, I resurfaced to answer Katie's question. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." I said. Katie nodded, unconvinced, as Mrs. Aitken walked through the door.

The rest of my day went quickly, lunch and my last two periods flew by in a blur, and I found myself hurrying out to the truck, eager to get to home. Swiftly tossing my bag into the back seat, I jumped in and turned the truck on, hightailing it out of the parking lot.

It didn't take me long to get home. I had the truck in the garage within twenty minutes of leaving the school. Pulling the key from the ignition, I leaned over the back seat and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulders as I jumped out, kicking the door closed behind me.

While walking across the garage to the elevators, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to the spot on the cement floor where I had lay, slowly bleeding out on the ground. The blood might have been cleaned up, but in my mind, I could still see it. I could still see my crumpled form laying there, writhing in pain. I could see my mother drive away in my truck after she broke my window and left me for dead.

The slamming of a car door brought me back to reality and I began making my way to the elevators again.

After letting myself into the apartment, I dropped my bag at the door and trudged into my room, where I changed into some blue jeans and a yellow sweater. Walking to the bathroom after having changed, I brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, allowing the fringe to fall into my face. I was starting to finally feel relaxed, but something was missing. Slippers. Jogging down the hall, back to my room, I pulled on my silver, bootie slippers, tucking my pants into them.

I sighed contently. Dragging my feet, I slid back into the kitchen area, flicking the TV on to a Criminal Minds repeat marathon as I went, and continued to the cupboard where I dug around for some chocolate.

Filled up on chocolate, I plopped down the couch, gluing my eyes to the TV screen, watching my all-time favourite show. I had only gotten about half an hour into an episode, before I felt my eyes start to droop, and fell into sleep.

Darkness. That's all I could see. Or not see. It was just like every time I fell asleep. I could hear voices whispering things. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. The pain in my arm and stomach throbbed again. "You could have saved me." A voice hissed in my ear. I felt cold. "I'm sorry." I whispered to the voice.

"It's your entire fault." The voice hissed again, sounding angrier than before. I knew who the voice belonged to. It was only a matter of time before the owner of the voice would be shot. It happened every time I dreamed this dream. "I'm sorry, dad." I cried, squeezing my eyes shut and waiting for it to happen.

But nothing did. There was no shot. There was no cry of pain, or the smell of blood. It was quiet. I turned to find my father, but just as I was turning, the crack of a gunshot echoed throughout the empty space. Pain ripped me apart and I pressed my hands to my stomach, covering the exact spot where I really had been shot.

This time I felt blood ooze through my fingers and screamed out in pain. "This is your entire fault."

Gasping awake, I jumped off the couch and held a hand to my stomach. There was no blood. I was okay. Letting out shaky breaths, I checked the time on the TV, which was still playing Criminal Minds. It was 5:24. Sighing, I wiped my forehead and went to my room, grabbing my phone and wallet.

Pulling my jacket and boots on at the door, I snatched my keys from the small table by the door and left for the crime lab.

I walked into the lab, approaching the front desk to get a visitors pass, after I had parked the truck on the street. "Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist smiled brightly as I walked over to her. "I'm here to see Mac in the crime lab." I said. "Does he know you're coming?" The receptionist asked, her smile fading slightly. I've been here almost every day, and she still can't remember who I am. "Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, just one moment please." She smiled and turned to some drawers and pulled out a visitor pass. "There you are." She said, handing the pass to me. "Thanks." I flashed her a brief smile, taking the pass, and turned to the elevator.

Once the doors opened, I walked out and into the halls of the lab. Technicians adorned in long white lab coats walked this way and that. Just across the hall was the Mac's office, with him sitting in his chair behind his desk. Walking across the hall, I dodged lab techs as they walked through the halls with purpose; holding evidence or their nose stuck in a manila folder.

I tapped on the glass doors and Mac looked up from his desk, smiling at me and waving me in. "How was school?" He asked with a knowing smile. "Awesome." I said sarcastically. "You're biology teacher called me and told me were late again." He smiled. Of course he did.

"It's not funny." I pouted, seating myself on the red sofa. "Are you hungry?" He asked, setting a folder down on his desk. I smiled. It was our annual Thursday night out at the diner for cheese burgers and French fries. "Yeah." I said, watching as Mac stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go then." He said.

"So, how was school, besides being late?" Mac asked, as he sat across from me in the red diner booth. I shrugged, swallowing my mouthful. "It was okay. Nothing exciting happened. Some guys got into a small food fight at lunch and whipped a powdered doughnut at my forehead." I said. Just then, my phone started to ring in my pocket. I had totally forgotten what I told Mac last night about it not working so I couldn't call him.

Mac glared at me from across the table. "I thought you said your phone didn't work?" He said. Smiling cheekily, I pulled my from my pocket and checked the message. "Did I say that?" I asked. Mac picked up a French fry and flicked it at me. We spent the night talking and laughing, and I had completely forgotten about my nightmare, smiling inside for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, doughnut to the head actually happened to poor dear author. <strong>

**I like reviews, they're always appreciated!  
><strong>


	4. He'll Survive

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I hope whoever is still** **reading this enjoys it!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, careful! I said go slowly!" Sophie snapped, gripping the saddle she sat in. "We're not moving." I said, my patience wearing thin. Before Christmas holidays Sophie said that she wanted to go riding with me sometime. That's how I got myself into this mess. Here we sat, in the cold and snow at the start of the trail-head. Ike stood with his head hanging low, tired of waiting for us to do something. Chief, a master school horse who Meg let me borrow for the day, stood perfectly still, eyes closed and slightly snoring. "Okay," Sophie nodded. "I think I can do this." She said.<p>

I tugged on the lead rope that was attached to the bit ring on Chief's headstall and his eyes opened, he groaned a little and plodded along beside Ike and I. After a few steps Sophie let out a shaky breath. "Well, this isn't so bad." She laughed slightly. "And you were worried." I looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. "_Me_?" Sophie nodded, a smug look plastered across her face. I snorted and kick Ike forward a little and trotted a few steps. Sophie yelped in surprise, her hands flying to the horn of the saddle. 'Don't _do _that!" She snapped.

"What are you talking about? I thought you weren't worried." I looked over my shoulder at her. Sophie sat in the saddle fuming. "I'm not worried. I can do this." She said, picking her reins back up in her hands and kicked Chief forward. He plodded along, coming up beside Ike again. "I'll race you back then." I laughed, tossing the lead rope at Sophie and kicking Ike again, he galloped off in the snow. "Hey, wait!" Sophie cried, trying to get Chief to do the same.

We raced down the trail, laughing and kicking up snow. Through the trees, I could see past the fence line to the neighbor's yard. They weren't exactly the nicest people, they were always complaining about the horses and "the noises they make." They also had a dog that sat outside, barking and growling whenever anyone rode or walked by the fence by the house. I pulled back on Ike's reins. "Easy, whoa." I said, and Ike slowed to a stop. Over my shoulder, I saw Sophie galloping along on Chief, smiling all the way. "Sophie, wait," I waved an arm at her, gesturing her to stop, too.

"What, what is it?" She asked after Chief had stopped beside us. "I think we should go back." I said, turning Ike around. I didn't want him to come out and cause us any grief like he has so many times before. "Why? We were having fun." Sophie whined. "I just think we should go the other way." I said. I took one glance and saw the neighbor step back inside of his house. "Okay." Sophie nodded and turned Chief around. We walked the horses back down the fence line. I walked along between the fence and Sophie, in case anything did happen.

Just as we came past their little shed, I heard a low growl, and it all happened too fast. The dog came running out from around the shed, lunging at the fence and barking at Ike. By the time I had seen anything, so had Ike, and there was no time to do anything. Ike jumped sideways, nearly jerking me out of the saddle. "Whoa!" Sophie cried, pulling on Chief's reins as he jumped a little too. "Easy, easy, Ike!" I regained my composure and jerked on the reins, trying to calm the young palomino down.

The dog jumped through the fence and came for us again. Ike jumped back as the dog lunged for his legs and reared up, striking out. There was no time for me to do anything, and I tumbled backwards out of the saddle and landed in the snow. "Isabelle!"

"Don't, stay on Chief." I stopped Sophie as she was about to jump out of the saddle and come to my aid. I caught my breath and got up. The dog was lashing out, landing a few blows on Ike's hind legs. "Hey!" I yelled, picking up a rock that lay in a pile by the fence and tossed it. It landed in the snow, just behind the dog. "Leave him alone!" I yelled again, running to Sophie and Chief and pulling a crop out of the saddle bag. Running at the dog, I started swinging, landing a few blows of my own.

The dog turned on me once it realized that I was attacking it. It jumped at me and I covered my face with my arms, crossing them over my face and the dog grabbed my arm instead. "Belle!" Sophie screamed as I cried out in the pain. The dog dragged me about the trail by my arm, tearing the sleeve of my jacket. Clenching my teeth, I held my ground long enough to get a foot out and kicked it in the stomach, but the dog wouldn't let go. I watched Sophie as she took off down the trail with Chief. "Help!" She screamed. "Someone, help!"

Lashing out with my foot again, I kicked the dog square in the ribs. It groaned in pain, but still continued to pull on my arm. Through the ripped fabric, I could see red stain through the blue sleeve. Brining up my left arm, I landed a blow right to its head. The dog loosened its grip on my arm, and I was able to pull free. "Son of a bitch!" I heard. Looking down the trail, I saw Meg galloping bareback with a halter and lead on her own gelding, Blue. In her hand, she carried an airsoft gun. "You get away from her!" She yelled, yanking on the lead rope, blue stopped and she slid off his back, firing a few rounds at the dog. The dog yelped in pain, and she fired a few more pellets at it until it ran back under the fence.

"Oh my god," Meg ran over to me. "You're bleeding, oh my god."

"Sophie, take Isabelle and the horses back to the barn. Call 911!" Sophie nodded and helped me onto Blue's back while I ponied Ike, letting Sophie and Chief lead the way back to the barn. I steered Blue with my legs while I held my arm to my body, and led Ike by his reins as he limped along. Looking over my shoulder, I watched Meg crawl under the fence and stomp up to the front door of the house.

"Does it hurt?" Sophie asked, turning back to look at me. She was a little teary eyed after the whole event. I nodded. "A little." Sophie nodded.

Once we got back to the barn, Sophie quickly untacked all of the horses, leaving Ike in the crossties, and went outside to call for an ambulance. I could finally see the extent of Ike's injuries. It was nothing severe, but I could distinctly make out bite marks on his fetlock [*]. Streams of blood flowed from the wound, running over the coronet band [*] and hoof. Sighing, I pulled out my own phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Taylor."

"Hi Mac," I sighed. "Belle, how's it going, is everything okay?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I was attacked by Meg's neighbor's dog." I said. "What?"

"I was attacked by a dog." I repeated a little louder, looking over at Ike as he shifted his weight to take the pressure off his leg. "Ike too."

"Where are you now?" Mac asked. "Still at the barn. Sophie already called 911."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said, and before I even had time to protest, he hung up. "Ambulance is on the way. Police too." Sophie said, coming back into the alley way where I sat on a stack of bagged shavings beside Ike. I nodded. "Should we see how bad it is?" Sophie asked, pointing to my arm. "I guess." Sophie came to stand beside me and helped me out of my jacket. I looked down at the marred and bloodied sleeve of my shirt. The once white fabric was now stained with red. "Oh my god," I breathed, looking away as Sophie pushed my sleeve up to reveal my marred arm. "Shit." She swore. "It's bad, isn't it?" I heard Sophie groan as she struggled with the sight. "Don't look." She said to me.

I had to now. I took a quick glance at my arm and immediately looked away, shoving my fist into my mouth to keep me from screaming. "I told you not to look!" Sophie snapped. "That's why I had to!" I said, removing my hand from my mouth, looking anywhere else but down. Outside, I could hear the tires of vehicles rolling over the ice and gravel in the driveway, rolling to a stop and doors slamming shut. "That must be them." Sophie said. She was about to go outside when she stopped and picked up my jacket, draping it over my arm.

I sat quietly, waiting. "She's just in the barn." I heard Sophie say quickly. Moments later, Mac appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay? Let me see," He said walking quickly over to me. Mac lifted up my jacket and looked down at my arm. "The neighbor's dog did that to you?" I nodded. "Did they do anything to stop it?" He asked. "Nope. Don't worry; I'm sure Meg is still down there screaming at him, though. If you hurry, you might be able to join in." Mac rolled his eyes and looked over at Ike, who still stood in the crossties. His head hung low and his eyes half closed. "How is he?" He asked. I shrugged "It's not too serious, I'm positive he'll survive."

Mac looked back at me. "But I'm not so sure about me."

* * *

><p>AN

[*] Fetlock : a hinge joint, allowing flexsion and extension, but minimal rotation, adduction, or abduction.

[*] Coronet Band: the soft skin that the horse's hoof grows from.


End file.
